A computerized presentation may be created on a computing device and distributed to an audience for viewing and interaction, for example, by making the presentation available for download from a server on a computer network, or by emailing the presentation to various end users. Thus, audience members may view the presentation on different computing platforms, which may run different operating systems and application programs. In order to accommodate the variety of different computing platforms so that the audience may properly view a presentation, the presentation may have to be recreated multiple times in different formats that will properly be displayed on each of the different computing platforms. Creating multiple versions of the presentation in this manner can be cumbersome and time consuming, resulting in increased development costs for the presentation.